Auradonian New Year's
by dancergymnast2003
Summary: The VKs have never celebrated New Year's on the island, but Auradon has an amazing celebration every year. Faint music can be heard on the Isle, and the four have always longed to celebrate as well. When Ben invites them to participate in the New Year's Eve celebration, they are told that they would sing. How do they react? Two-shot based on the Descendants New Year's.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two-shot about the Descendant's first New Year's celebration in Auradon. They never had any celebrations of anything on the island (except Evie's birthdays XD).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just this story.**

 **Auradon New Year's:**

 **Ben's POV:**

It's December 29th in Auradon. The New Year's Eve Celebration is only two days away. I have something special planned for the Isle kids. I can't wait to tell them what it is!

I heard laughing coming from Jay and Carlos's room, so I figured Mal and Evie would be there too. Sure enough, there they were. They were playing their favorite video game, you know, the one that they played when they first got here. Even Evie was obsessed with it, despite the fact that it was a live-action game that required skill in fighting. She actually was really good.

I knocked on the door, even though it was already slightly opened. I heard the video game pause and footsteps came closer to the door. Mal answered saying, "Look who decided to grace us with his presence!" then planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I have some news for you guys. As you probably have heard, Auradon Square has a huge New Year's celebration," I started. They nodded, showing that they actually knew what I was talking about. "Well, we also have musical performances, and I was wondering if you would like to come and, well perform," I asked them.

Evie squealed in such a high pitch that we all covered our ears. "YES! YES! Guys, we HAVE to perform!" she screamed, jumping everywhere. I have never seen her so excited, not even with Doug. "Ohh, what song are we going to sing?" she wondered out loud.

"Well, I was thinking we could have the whole group sing 'Set it Off'," I told her. "You know, you four, me, Audrey, Doug, Jane, Chad, and Lonnie," I explained.

"That's perfect! I can't wait! OMG! We need outfits! I have to start working on them right now!" she was talking very fast as she ran out the door, probably going to her sewing machine in her and Mal's room.

"Has she always been like this?" I asked the other three.

"Yup," they all responded in unison.

"So, what do you guys say? I think I got Evie's answer already," I laughed.

"Yea, dude. I'm so there," Jay said, playfully punching my shoulder as he made his way to the door. "I'm gonna go find Audrey," he said. And with that, he left.

"Sure, I'd love too. On one condition," Carlos responded.

"What might that be?" I asked him.

"We do that awesome dance breakdown that we did at the coronation after party," he told me. I know he loves to dance, so I should've expected this.

"Done. We all know it, and it'd be really fun," I told him.

"Awesome. Let's do it," he stated, walking out the door. Only Mal and I remained in the center of the room.

"What do you say Mal? You want to perform on New Year's?" I asked my girlfriend. I was a bit concerned about why she was so silent.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Ben. People are still judging us. They think we are still the villains we were raised to be," she told me. I didn't know she felt this way.

"Mal, don't let the opinion of others affect what you do," I told her. "It's gonna be fun with all of us on stage, singing and dancing."

She took this into consideration, then responded, "Okay, I'll do it for you and my friends."

 **Evie's POV:**

Two days! I only have two days to make outfits for ten people! Oh, how will I be able to do this? I decided to start with Mal's outfit first, since I already had her measurements and an idea in mind. I didn't even know Doug was in the room until he asked "What are you doing?"

"Well, since we are all performing in Auradon Square for New Year's, I'm making us all outfits to wear," I responded.

"Wait, who's performing in Auradon Square and when?" he asked, surprised at what I just said.

"Ben didn't tell you? Our whole squad is singing and dancing to 'Set It Off' in Auradon Square for New Year's Eve." I told him.

"Oh, that's really cool. We'll get to dance together again," he said blushing. Before I knew it, his lips met mine. It wasn't a long kiss, just a quick one. When we pulled away, we were both blushing. I thought Doug's face was going to burst into flames because it was so red. We started laughing.

"So…"

"So…"

"Do you have any design ideas for me yet?" my boyfriend asked me.

"You know it," I answered, smiling.

 **Jay's POV:**

"Audrey!" I called out when I saw my girlfriend.

"Jay!" she yelled back.

"I was looking for you!" we announced in unison.

"Okay, ladies first," I said.

"Guess what?" she asked in a very excited voice that reminded me of Evie.

"What?" I responded.

"The ten of us are performing in Auradon Square on New Year's Eve!" she squealed, jumping excitedly. She and Evie are two peas in a pod: both polite, elegant girls, but they get over-excited.

"I was just going to tell you the same thing," I informed her. "So…. you want to go get something for dinner?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied. We linked arms and started towards the cafeteria.

 **Carlos's POV:**

I can't believe it! Every year, I would listen to the faint sounds of music coming from Auradon on New Year's Eve, since mom would never watch the celebration. I always wished I could celebrate at least once. Now, I'm going to be performing with my best friends and my girlfriend. I couldn't wait to tell Jane!

I spotted her leaving the line after she got her dinner. I waved to her, motioning for her to come and sit. "I have news for you," I told her.

"What is it Carlos? Is everything okay?" she asked. I love how she's so concerned about me.

"Yes, everything is perfectly fine. We are going to perform at Auradon Square on New Year's Eve!" I practically yelled. A few kids stared.

"That's cool," she said timidly. She wasn't too fond of stages and performing publically.

"Jane, there's nothing to worry about," I assured her, looking her in the eye. "We are singing and dancing to 'Set It Off', just like at the coronation." This seemed to relax her and a smile spread across her face.

"In that case, I can't wait," she told me quietly.

After dinner, we went back to her dorm and watched a movie.

 **No one's POV:**

 _This is going to be the best New Year's ever_ all four former villains thought, excited for their big performance two days away.

 **That was part 1 of my New Year's Descendants two-shot. Next part will be up very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a two-shot about the Descendant's first New Year's celebration in Auradon. They didn't celebrate anything on the island (except Evie's birthdays XD)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or its characters, just the plot of this story.**

 **Auradon New Year's (part 2)**

 **Mal's POV:**

Today is the day. It's New Year's Eve. Tomorrow, it will be 2016. Today is also the day of our big performance that will lead us into the new year. Evie is sewing sequins and things like that onto our outfits (well, just the girls. I don't think she'd ever put Doug in sequins).

"Okay, I'm all done," Evie shrieked in delight. She held up a dark purple dress that came down to my knees and black leggings with small gems going down each leg. I refused to wear tights. "Here," she said, tossing the new outfit to me, "try this on."

"You know it fits, E. You just want me to be your model," I laughed.

"That is correct. Plus, I want to see how it looks with the accessories," she told me. She went to her closet and pulled out a black leather jacket with gems on the collar (just because we live in Auradon, that doesn't mean we are going to just give up our VK edge), black leather gloves, and a silvery infinity scarf (I guess it goes with all the bling).

After I was dressed, Evie took it all in. She seemed amazed by how great of a job she did. She made like 75% of my wardrobe, so she knows my fashion and what looks good on me pretty well.

"Look in the mirror, M," she said, leading me towards her tall mirror. I gasped when I saw myself. I was, well, not hideous.

I didn't know what to say, so I squealed and pulled her into a hug. A very tight hug.

"I'm so glad you like it," she said, beaming. "Okay… can you maybe loosen your grip? I still have more outfits to finish." We both started laughing hysterically.

 **Evie's POV:**

I'm really glad that Mal liked her outfit. Now, onto Jay and Carlos. I called Carlos in first.

"Hey, Evie. You done?" he asked me when he walked through the door.

"Yup," I responded, fishing through the pile of clothes I made for my friend. I finally found what I was looking for: a white shirt with spots that resembled a dalmatian, a red vest to go over it, and a pair of black shorts, similar to what he wore to the coronation (Carlos only wears shorts, never long pants). "Here, try this on," I instructed, tossing the clothes. He took them and went into the bathroom to change.

Carlos exited with a smile on his face. He went straight to the mirror and appeared to be pleased. "What do you think?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"Wow," was all he can say.

"I'm so glad. You never get cold, so you don't need gloves or anything, so you're done," I told my dog-loving best friend.

"Thanks, Evie," he said, hugging me before he left.

Now it's time for Jay to come in. He was all sweaty (gross!). I guess he was playing tourney or something with one of the guys, or maybe he was playing that video game. "Hi, Jay," I greeted. "Come on in."

"So, what am I here for again?" he asked.

"I told you! I made everyone outfits for the performance and I want to make sure I don't have to add any adjustments," I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "So, what do you have for me?"

I went back to the pile of clothes, and found the yellow shirt and red vest I was looking for. I also found the pair of jeans (I don't buy jeans. I make them). I threw them to Jay, and he went to try them on.

He came out and started to admire himself in the mirror. He gave a half smile, since he doesn't usually smile over his appearance, and told me that I made yet another great outfit. HE thanked me, then left.

Now it's time for the Auradonians.

 _Later on that night..._

 **Ben's POV:**

It's time for the performance. I went onstage to announce us. The audience cheered and applauded.

"Okay, everyone," I started. "Our last performance is to a song that I think everyone here knows. I'm happy to be able to perform it with my nine best friends. Please welcome Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Audrey, Chad, and Jane!" I concluded, and my friends came onstage.

 **No one's POV:**

The music started:

 _(Set it off!) Ohh, ohh, yeah. Oh yeah!_

 _Let's set if off! Oh yeah (Set it off!)_

 _You can make it happen_

 _Ohayohay hey!_

 _Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise. Write the book, the story of our lives. This is us, taking back the night (Ohayohay)_

 _Break the spell, we were born this way. Be yourself, forget the DNA. Everybody raise your hands and say "Ohayohay"_

 _Sound the alarm, get on your feet. Let's set it off and rock this beat. Dance 'til your heart is wild and free (whoa, oh, oh)_

 _Feeling the power let it all out. Like what you see in the mirror, shout. We got the keys, the kingdom's ours (ohh, oh, oh)_

 _Ohayohay!_

 _Let's set it off, oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off, oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen, with everything you've got_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Get, ready, set it off. We 'bout to set it off_

 _Get, ready, set it off. We 'bout to set it off_

 _(Yo!)_

 _It's time to set this thing off_

 _Let's make it happen now_

 _I'mma make my own future, ignore all the rumors, show 'em how passion sound._

 _They all told me I should back down_

 _Judging me 'cause of my background_

 _Thinking 'bout changing my path now_

 _Nah! I ain't going out like that now_

 _Feeling the power, let it all out. Like what you see in the mirror, shout. We got the keys, the kingdom's ours (whoa, oh, oh)_

 _Ohhh, yeah!_

 _Let's set it off, oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop_

 _Let's set if off, oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen, with everything you've got_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Get, ready, set it off. We 'bout to set it off._

 _Get, ready, set it off. We 'bout to set it off._

 _Get, ready, set it off. We 'bout to set it off._

 _Get, ready, set it off_

 _(3, 2, 1, uh!)_

The couples danced together, just like they did at the coronation. The crowd was singing along to the entire song, since everyone had been there to see the Core Four choose good, defeat Maleficent, and dance the night away.

 _Whoa, oh, oh, yeah!_

 _Let's set it off, oh yeah (let's set this off!)_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop_

 _Let's set it off, oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen, with everything you've got._

 _Let's set it off_

 _Get, ready, set it off. We 'bout to set it off._

 _Get, ready, set if off. We 'bout to set it off._

 _(What?)_

After the "what," the ball dropped, signaling the New Year. As if on cue, the five couples kissed onstage. Ben counted to three, and they all shouted "Happy New Year!"

It was a celebration to remember.

 **What did you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the review section.**

 **Should I do more of these types of stories? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song Set It Off.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
